


505

by orphan_account



Series: Escapism [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I spent to much time trying to convey emotions and describe scenery, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft IRL, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Techno misses the old times, how do i write feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some things cannot always be forgiven.____________Title reference to 505 by Arctic Monkeys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Escapism [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	505

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely platonic, even so I can't write romance but if the blood god comes down and says something about this yes I shall take it down.

The wind blew so lightly against his face like how a mother would cradle her own child, times like these were the best, calm with no impending doom. His strands of wild hair blew with the wind while his braids nestled on his back laid unmoving, the bright colour of soft pink seemingly blends in with the scenery of the forest full of life. The sunlight seeping through the leaves of the trees warmed his face, the mesmerising colours of the sky reflected onto the river added such a nice touch. As the sun sank down towards the earth Techno lightly hopped down from his position on the tree, making sure not to startle any wildlife nearby. The grass blew with the wind blowing softly as he trampled on it towards where a lone figure sat under the sinking sun. The spot was empty of any trees as if they were deliberately removed except for the few flowers that remained nearby. Techno recognized the purple hyacinth and crocus that remained implanted deep into the soil of the earth.

Techno sank down on the grass next to Dream, the man’s face although obscured by the porcelain mask was clearly crestfallen. Both sat there in silence, they seemed to acknowledge each other's presence but did not both speak up. The destroyed remains of what was once L’Manberg seems to have burned forever, the smoke slowly rises towards the sky turning it grey as it blows into nothing dispersing into nothing. Techno wanted to cry to show a single droplet of remorse for what he has committed but nothing came out of his eyes, the only signs of the ever sadness was his mouth that slightly frowned even so covered by his skull mask. He wanted to reach out to Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo and apologize for everything that has happened but even so his words came out as whispers drifting away. His stomach churned with strong emotions that even he has never felt before, like falling into a lake allowing the cold water to numb you, fully soaking you entirely pulling you into the unforgiving depths. So far into his internal thoughts that even he did not feel the man who sat next to him lean towards him for support, may that be from weariness or comfort.

His emotions change quickly like how the calm sky can turn into a storm that easily plows through towns entirely destroying it like childsplay. 

“Do you think we deserve to be forgiven?” The smiley mask that once haunted him and patronized him bore into his eyes inticapting for his reply. Techno was unsure what to think of that question, but nevertheless shrugged it off and set his mind aside from the thoughts.

“Forgiveness is not for us to determine but for the others who have suffered from our actions,” he replied back leaning slowly on the grass. Dream laid his hand on top of Techno’s showing some type of sympathy for the betrayal but no words of affirmation came out. The silence wrapping around both parties, the air was not awkward but calming in what has seemed to be forever. Gazing at the stars that spread far wide across the sky, they seemed to remind him of Tommy. Burning intensely and brightly but when it dies it becomes a black hole, taking in everything with it. 

No tears fell from his eyes that night. Although the air was harsh and cold shivering him slightly the comfort of the man that laid next to him somewhat comforted him. The clouds that began to clear away showing the moon hidden away reminded of his loneliness and isolation, a punishment he bestowed on himself. His eyes drooped and faded towards a land where nothing and everything existed in harmony, somewhere where he could be at comfort again but this time with someone by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I put off this story for like a whole month for my grades but whatever sacrifices must be made, but any books recommendations? I just read Animal Farm and it was kinda interesting so I'm looking for something to waste my time on again. To add if there's any psychological books kinda interested in that genre.


End file.
